


All I Want For Christmas is You

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Presents, Christmas fic, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Boys, pouty Yugyeom, soft Jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Yugyeom worries that he doesn't know Jaebeom as well as the elder knows him when he struggles to figure out the perfect Christmas present. But when the stress of the day brings his insecurities out in the open, he's pleasantly surprised by three little words from his boyfriend.Yugbeom nation rise up and enjoy this fluffy mess!
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 6! We're at the halfway point!! These rare pairings have been a lot of fun to work on and I hope you guys have enjoyed the series so far! See you tomorrow!!
> 
> Come hang out in AhgasePop over on facebook!!

Yugyeom was panicking. There were only a few days left to shop before Christmas and he still hadn’t figured out what to get Jaebeom. He knew that the elder hadn’t shopped for him yet either, both of them being so busy that they hadn’t found the time. But Jaebeom had always proven that he knew exactly how to shop for him. Whereas Yugyeom constantly struggled any time he needed to shop for Jaebeom. He’d gone as far as asking Jinyoung or Youngjae to pick something out for him to give to the elder but all the two would tell him is that Jaebeom would love anything that he got him. So yep. He was definitely screwed.

Neither of them were too excited to be at the mall on a Saturday. Especially so close to Christmas. But here they were, fighting the crowd. Yugyeom was overwhelmed at the number of people he was going to have to deal with on top of still having no clue what to buy his boyfriend. Jaebeom seemed to notice how uncomfortable he looked and linked their fingers together before making their way through the crowd.

“You okay, Gyeomie?”

Yugyeom just nodded as they walked along before Jaebeom stopped and turned to him.

“Talk to me. Please? What’s wrong?”

Yugyeom felt guilty for worrying Jaebeom when it was his own fault he was so flustered. 

“It’s nothing, hyung. Just a lot of people here, that’s all.”

Yugyeom wasn’t sure if Jaebeom bought what he’d said, but the elder didn’t question him any further. They made their way to the elevator and decided that they would spend the next two hours shopping for the other and would meet back in that exact spot afterward. As Jaebeom turned to walk in the opposite direction, Yugyeom stepped into the elevator and hoped that two hours would be enough time to figure out some good gifts for Jaebeom.

Yugyeom sighed as he stepped off the elevator onto the second floor. There were so many options to choose from. He knew that he was being ridiculous and making this way harder than it needed to be, but he just wanted to get something that he knew Jaebeom would love. Jaebeom had always gone above and beyond when it came to gifts. He was so intuitive and paid close attention to detail. It was obvious that even if bought at the last minute, Jaebeom knew for a while what he was buying for the younger. Which only stressed out Yugyeom more. He had to find something perfect for Jaebeom this year.

He made a mental list of all the things that he knew the elder liked. Books. Jewelry. His cats. Music. Yugyeom was fairly convinced that getting something for Jaebeom’s cats would be an absolute last resort. And with that, he began wandering about the stores that he thought would have whatever it was he was looking for. 

Yugyeom had just walked out of what he felt was the thousandth store of the day when he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket to see that it was Jaebeom telling him that he’d finished early and would be waiting for him. Yugyeom wanted to cry when he saw that he only had 30 minutes left to find something. How had he spent the last 90 minutes browsing and not settled on anything yet? He’d seen a few records in the music store that he was fairly certain Jaebeom would like. There was also that gorgeous leather jacket that he knew the elder had had his eyes on and a ring with an eclectic pattern engraved on it. He sent a quick reply back to Jaebeom and took off back towards the stores that had what he hoped Jaebeom would like.

When Yugyeom finally made it to their meeting spot, he wanted nothing more than for the day to be over with. All he was able to buy for Jaebeom was the ring he’d seen. The records already sold and none of the jackets in his size. He felt foolish enough walking up with just one small bag in his hands, but that feeling doubled when he saw the number of bags Jaebeom had. Yugyeom wasn’t selfish enough to assume that all of them were his, but he also knew that they each only bought for a small number of people each year.

Jaebeom’s eyes lit up when he saw Yugyeom walking his way and that only made the younger feel worse. He couldn’t understand why he made everything so difficult. Things that other people clearly had no trouble with. Jaebeom always knew what to buy for him and any of their friends. Hell, Yugyeom had gone as far as asking Jaebeom’s two closest friends to pick something out for him. Why was it so hard for him to pick something out that Jaebeom would love? Did he not know his boyfriend as well as he thought?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice he’d started to cry until Jaebeom was right in front of him with a firm grip on his arms.

“Gyeomah? Gyeomah what happened? What’s wrong?”

Yugyeom was absolutely embarrassed but so frustrated that he no longer cared that there were people around. He let Jaebeom lead him over to the bench he’d been sitting on and flopped down with a huff. He couldn’t even make himself look at the elder long enough to meet his gaze. But Jaebeom was anything but oblivious when it came to him and Yugyeom knew that they wouldn’t leave until he told him what was bothering him.

“Are you happy with me, hyung?”

In any other circumstance, the way Jaebeom’s eyes widened would be comical. But Yugyeom was too far gone in his insecurities to focus on anything else.

“Of course I am Yugyeomah. Where is this coming from?”

Yugyeom sighed. Might as well just bite the bullet.

“How is it that in all the years we’ve known each other as friends and as boyfriends, that I still don’t know how to shop for you? I mean, I know all the things you like and don’t like and all the little things that I know would make you smile. But when it comes to putting it into a gift, it’s almost like I don’t know anything about you!”

Jaebeom tried to interject, but Yugyeom was too caught up in venting to notice.

“Any time you’ve ever gotten me something, I can tell that it’s so well thought out. You put so much time and effort into deciding and it shows. And me? I might as well just give you money so you can go buy your own gifts. I just want to do something nice for you and show you how much you mean to me. But I can’t even do that right. I’m sorry hyung.”

Jaebeom sighed as he wrapped his arms around Yugyeom and pulled him into a hug. The younger still had his occasional hangups about skinship in public, but let himself melt into Jaebeom’s arms this time. The two sat like that for a moment before Jaebeom pulled back and looked Yugyeom in the eyes.

“Gyeomie. Don’t you know that you do all those things for me every day?”

Yugyeom started to cut him off but stopped when Jaebeom put his hand up.

“No, let me finish, please?”

Yugyeom nodded shyly.

“For me, going the extra mile on gifts is my way of reminding you how much you mean to me because I know that I fall short on that a lot of the time. Between my work schedule and your university schedule, it’s become so easy for us to just fall in this routine and I notice too often that I’m not doing enough to remind you how important you are to me. And I don’t always know how to say that or show it in our day to day lives. But you? Every little thing that you do that you think I don’t notice, speaks volumes about how much you care about me.

So when your birthday and Christmas roll around, that’s when I’m able to show you. I spend so much time thinking about what I can do to show you how much you mean to me and how much I do love you because I never want you to think otherwise.”

Yugyeom’s breath caught in his throat at the last few words Jaebeom said. They’d only been a couple since early summer after pining after each other for over a year, and those three words were something that neither of them had said to the other until now. It’s not that Yugyeom doubted that Jaebeom felt that way about him and he knew for a fact that he felt the same, but there was just something about hearing those words spoken that changed everything.

“You love me?”

Jaebeom glanced up at Yugyeom when he realized what the younger had just asked him and smiled.

“Yeah, I do. I love you, Gyeomah.”

Yugyeom could feel his cheeks heat up as Jaebeom grabbed his hand. Jaebeom loved him. And he loved Jaebeom.

“I love you too, hyung.”

Yugyeom smiled as he watched Jaebeom’s eyes disappear and close the gap between them to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Let’s go home, yeah?”

Yugyeom nodded as they made their way towards Jaebeom’s car. He still felt guilty about the lack of gifts he’d bought, but Jaebeom seemed to read his mind as they placed their things in the backseat and got in.

“Gyeomah, you saying you love me too is the best gift you could have given me. So stop worrying, yeah? Let hyung enjoy spoiling you for Christmas.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes as he leaned in to shut Jaebeom up with a kiss. And maybe he smiled at himself when he saw that Jinyoung had text him to tell him he had a leather jacket and records that he’d bought for him to give to Jaebeom. Yugyeom wasn’t the only one that would be spoiled this Christmas.


End file.
